Picnic
by ash.c.22
Summary: Mikoto decides to take her family on a picnic.


It was a dark and dreary day … um actually it was nice and sunny … well any way it was the perfect day for a picnic. That was exactly what (Mikoto Uchiha) the matriarch of the Uchiha clan thought as she dragged her husband(Fugaku head of the clan) and two sons ( Itachi 15, and Sasuke 5) to her favorite picnic spot in the woods. Mikoto was quite happy with herself because she had managed to do the impossible and persuaded (forced/blackmailed) her husband and eldest son to attend the last minute picnic. Sighing to herself she wished for what must have been the thousandth time that Fugaku and Itachi were more like Sasuke who was at this time clinging to his aniki and gazing around in what could only be childish wonder. His behavior earned a smile from his mother and an unpleasant sneer from his father both went unnoticed by said mini Uchiha or what Itachi's friends nicknamed him chibi Itachi.

Noticing that they were almost there she gave an excited giggle that earned her a somewhat pleased look from her husband and a scared glance from Itachi whose little chibi was hiding behind him looking utterly terrified of his mother. Giving a very unlady like snort at her offsprings behavior she once again shifted the picnic basket she was carrying. Mikoto stopped suddenly and sighed before turning so she had all three males in her sight. Narrowing her eyes at the older two she cleared her throat and pointed at the basket. "Would either one of you like to explain to me why I am carrying this obviously heavy basket and neither of you are carrying nothing, no Itachi Sasuke does not count since he is walking."Fugaku and Itachi both paled while Sasuke stumbled over to his mother and stood beneath the basket so it was partially resting on his head while his tiny little hands gripped the basket on either side trying to help his mother. Mikoto looked down to her youngest son with a fond loving smile before clearing her throat again and looking pointedly at the basket.

Have you ever seen two proud male Uchiha scramble after a picnic basket so quickly that they not only stumbled over their own two feet but each other as well? Mikoto has pictures of just that, new blackmail...Ahem...persuasion material for future use muhahahahaha...the best part? The only other person that knew she had taken the pictures was Sasuke who was quieted with a small tomato. She knew her son well enough to know the only way Sasuke would keep anything secret from his beloved brother was bribing him with a tomato. Sasuke would now take the secret with him to his grave.

Stopping suddenly she gasped right in the middle of her path were two foxes. Of course walking through the forest you were bound to cross paths with the wildlife within it but both of the foxes had nine tails. They were probably the only two in existence and though they sitting in her path neither fox was looking at her. The blond fox was slightly smaller than the red fox but both were standing proudly. Gazing longingly at her sons as if they were the most amazing things the foxes had ever seen. She couldn't for the life of her stop the excited squeal the came from her. Said squeal earned the notice of her family and the foxes that now looked just about ready to bolt.

Slowly almost hesitantly the little blond fox started approaching her, that seemed to be all the red fox needed before it too started walking to her. She stayed completely still as both foxes sniffed and circled her. After they had deemed her as not a threat (fan-girl). The red fox to Itachi and the blond fox to Sasuke who looked like he was debating about hiding behind his aniki and petting the little fox. His decision was made when the little fox laid his ears down, widened his big blue eyes and let out a small pathetic whine. Needless to say the little fox was glomped and picked up to be snuggled in less than point five seconds.

Itachi was a little different he and the red fox were just staring at each other from a safe distance. Mikoto couldn't help but sweat drop. A few more minutes passed before they seemed to be in agreement. The red fox jumped onto Itachi's shoulders only to lay down and hang around his neck like a scarf.


End file.
